Deadliest Competition 1
The Deadliest Competition is based off of the Deadliest Fiction of which you the users have decided who participates. The competition will be divided into brackets consisting of a head to head face off between two fictional characters. Each bracket will bet posted for a minimum of two days, and may be left open longer so that more people may vote. Characters in our competition even though they may respawn in their media will not be allowed to respawn. Pacman for instance, even though he does respawn in the game, our competition is based on the first knockout. Finished Rounds Round 1 The ability to teleport really helped Voldemort avoid Zed's attacks. Zed 12 votes, Vold 36 votes. Round 2 You knew from the Start that Bane would win, with his extensive knowledge of the force and no restraint (as jedi do) he could easily defeat Greivous's Droid body. Bane 18 votes, Grevious 24 votes. (although on the disscussion, Bane supporters made a better arguement as well as every single person on the star wars wiki that was asked said Bane would win, Our experts have spoken, even though it goes against the votes) Round 3 This fight was not decided by the admins having final say, but instead by you the user. The winner by 1 vote was Elite Hybrid. you had a feeling that this was going to be a good fight. only by the elite hybrid's sheer strength did he overcome his oponent..only just Round 4 Masterchief overwhelmingly won, surely due to the fact that not many people knew who Dante was. Captain Keyes said it himself "Spartans don't die, they go missing in action" and you just with his array of Alien technology, Human weaponry and Speed, Dante had a tough time getting through Round 5 Legolas won by a lot. Round 6 Little mac had only 4 votes, Ryu has 32. Round 7 Kratos won. Round 8 Tron won againts Zak Gibbs with his arsenal of data destroying weapons, tron could easily defltect the paintballs with his ID disk, stop him in his tracks with his Static rod, and eventually wear him down in his Recognizer. Zak would eventually use his watch too much giving Tron the advantage Unfinshed Rounds Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers (DISQUALIFIED) Both are immortal --ShadowTale 07:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Percy Jackson vs. Jake Sully (Na'vi Form) (DISQUALIFIED) 1 Character is a god/son of a god --ShadowTale 07:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Godzilla vs. Gamera (DISQUALIFIED) These dudes are like 800 feet tall, this is not far to other contestants. --ShadowTale 07:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Toa Ignika vs. Iron Man Predator vs. Subject Delta Possible characters Mario (Mario) a Scout (Team Fortress 2) a Ghostbuster (Ghostbusters) a Zombie Hunter (from any zombie film) Toa Ignika (Bionicle) Iron Man (Iron Man) Spider Man (Spider Man) Ezio (Assasins Creed 2) Jake Sully in Na'vi form (Avatar) Predator (Predator) Razier (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) 'Ram' Cruz (Total Overdose) Juggernaut elite force (CoD: MW2) Subject Delta (Bioshock) Adrian Shepard (Half Life) Mael Radec (Killzone 2) Tomas Sevchenko (Killzone 2) The Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) Characters that will not be in the competition We at Deadliest Warrior wiki, reserve the right to remove characters from the competition based off our own strict standards which may include but is not be limited to #Characters that have absolutely no offensive capibility will be removed. #Characters that use any form of vulgar words to discribe them or any of their attacks will be removed. #Racist or Sexist characters will be removed. #Characters that we feel are "Joke" characters will be removed. #Characters that are Immortal or are Gods will be removed. #Characters that do not have crediable/well known media sources will be removed. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Pacman (Pacman) Magikarp (Pokemon) Greatfullded (Combat Arms MMO #1 User) Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) Bender (Futurama) Chuck Norris (Walker Texas Ranger known for) Billy Mays (Television Advertisements) Vince Offer (Television Advertisements) John Locke (Lost)